The invention relates to a fluid power rotary drive device comprising a rotatably mounted output drive part, which has at least one ring of teeth, with which rack means, arranged on two juxtaposed drive pistons, are in engagement, the drive pistons being adapted to be oppositely moved by fluid actuation in two mutually parallel directions in order to cause a rotary movement of the output drive part between two end positions.